


Untitled drabble #1

by kissed



Category: Jin Akanishi, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Akakame - Freeform, Akame - Freeform, Jincident, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandatory Jin leaving drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble #1

Pairing: Akame  
Summary: Mandatory Jin leaving drabble  
A/N: might have butchered this, oh well

 

There was love and there was their love.

They easily got passed the new found relationship's bliss and jumped right in to the married for forty years stage so the nights got longer, somehow one problem got on top of the other and another and another until they couldn't make it work anymore. They gave up from all that love that was filling up the brim of the master glass, enough to quench everyone's thirst for love but could find the perfect balanced to even wet their own parched hearts.

They did what they did best, they fought and they hurt each other like nobody's business until the glass broke and the contents spilled out into oblivion where no one else could even detect the love that has been cooped up in that glass, only hate and anger towards each other pieced the glass back together.

Only the raw wounds that love leaves after a good love shatters.

They try to live their wounds when no one is looking, try to keep it together in public because they're still technically together. Every single fucking time and maybe until someone jumps ship- _No_ , he can't be thinking about that because he wouldn't but the other surely would.

"You wouldn't," he says, voice low and dangerous, threatening the other man with his perfectly threaded eyebrows. Nothing like the other man is used to.

He looks down, somehow he gives this fight's win to the younger just because this is not only between them and he _actually knows_ he's the one at fault this time. But he also knows this is the only sacrifice he has to make just to make things better, for him, for the group, for the fans but he can also think of a couple of thousand reasons why he shouldn't do this but Jin's never really been good at putting others before himself.

"Of course you would, you motherfucking tr-," Jin cuts him off with the coldest glare he had ever seen on his beautiful face. It could cut through glass, cut through steel and Kame's hurt all over again wounds opened from way back to fresh ones like now. Jin's sarcastic laugh brings him back to the current situation, makes him human and picks up the mask he dropped for a second.

From below his eye level where Jin is crouching down with his hoodie half on and baggy pants bundled somewhere in his crotch, he tries to find Jin. His Jin but he wasn't there, he's buried underneath those layers of ugly hobo clothing and decades worth of fighting.

"I'm not like you. I will never be, I have a life. We could have had a life together, I could have loved you forever," Jin mumbles and Kame almost doesn't hear what he had said as he tries to strengthen his stance, he's not sure how long before his knees give in and cocoon Jin with his newly formed baseball arms.

But they stay there, untouched, beautiful but so broken as they look at different things when in their hearts they only want the same thing.


End file.
